Chemistry
by hannaby
Summary: Troy finds himself attracted to Gabriella and makes sure to prove the chemistry between them is more than just her tutoring him in science. - Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **T

-

**Chemistry****  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

-

Troy slammed his head on the desk in frustration, "I don't get it!"

"Chemistry is the science concerned with the composition, structure, and properties of matter as well as the changes it undergoes during chemical reactions!" She screeched out for the thousandth time, rolling her eyes in annoyance. They'd been at this for an entire hour and Troy's whining was upsetting her. Gabriella's curly waves were flown in her face and she quickly pushed it out of the way, pulling it to the side, "I don't get what's not to understand!"

"I'm not a science whiz! I'm a basketball player! All I need to know how to do is eat, breathe, blink, dribble, pass, shoot, and smile for those adoring cheerleaders."

"Apparently you forgot how to use a brain!" Gabriella shot back at him, pointing to the thick chemistry book with her manicured tip. "Read this paragraph." He gaped out a breath, but she held her finger up to Troy to silence him, "I said to read it!" She raged.

Troy was aggravating her. All of his stupid questions, stupid comebacks, and stupid self that gave her desire for him even with every inch of hate the two pained for each other.

He smirked, "No need to get loud, baby. I heard you the first time."

"Except you weren't going to do it, _honey_." She evened the intensity between their expressions and gave back a confident curve of her lips instead of his cocky one. "Unless you want to come home with another 67 on your science test in two days, I suggest you listen to me." Gabriella paused, adding a sing-song tone to her line, "I don't think the coach of the basketball team wants to kick off the captain - and his son, I might add - just because of a failing grade!"

Troy glared at her, which only made her raise her eyebrows in agreement that she was in fact stating the truth, "Buzz off." He hissed venomously, looking back down at the book.

A giggle rang through his ears and he glanced up to her smile, lingering his eyes on her glossy pink lips.

With a snap of her fingers in his face, Troy looked straight into her deep brown eyes. They motioned down to the composition and he just shook his head in a disbelieved manner, muttering to himself as he skimmed through the page.

"Did you read it yet?" She questioned, gazing into his gleaming cerulean eyes. He nodded at her and her chestnut-browns narrowed, "Well do you understand it?"

He nodded once more. "Got it."

"Good. You sure?"

"Yep."

There was silence and Troy sat back comfortably in his chair, as well as her. Once in a while, he'd look up at Gabriella and grin to himself, admiring how beautiful she really was. Before their tutoring sessions had started, all he'd seen her as was a freaky nerd with sharp insults and a big mouth.

Troy mumbled to himself, not noticing that Gabriella's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?"

He broke out of his trance and blue eyes met brown. "Oh .. nothing. Sorry." She pursed her lips at this, giving him goosebumps the way they arched. Flipping his hair back into place, Troy chewed on the side of his mouth.

"So, do you understand chemistry yet?"

"Which chemistry do you mean?"

She gave off a blank look, "Uh, is there more than one definition for it?" Gabriella fiddled with her thumbs and confusion splashed over her features when he signaled a yes. "I'm not aware. It's .. the science that deals with the composition and properties of substances and ..-"

"No." Troy cut off, sitting up as he snickered, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious!" She threw back at him and he held his hands up in defense.

Sighing, he added, "It's more than science crap."

"It's not crap!"

He eyed her and she whispered a quick apology for interrupting him. She sat up in her seat and crossed her arms in way Troy found adorable. Grinning at her, Gabriella simply blushed and set her hands in her lap, fidgeting as if uneasy. He didn't move his facial expression. "Chemistry," Troy started, "is like .. two people's attraction to each other. Not just .. substances and mixtures - bleh. Get it?"

Her profile was colorless, empty as she shook her head, "I don't."

"I'm implying something .." He murmured and Gabriella lifted her right brow, still lost.

He bobbed his head from side to side, "Oh god, I .. whatever."

It seemed too soon. It's only been four days of studying with her and he liked her already. He had to remain under control and cool about it. Troy took a glimpse of Gabriella and saw her turn away and flush a deep red, having an egotistical feeling that she may have had feelings for him as well, "You like me, don't you, Montez?"

"No!" Her voice was shrill and her glare was hard. She hugged herself and pulled her jacket closely over her chest.

"You answered a little too quickly, baby. I think you do."

"Well if you weren't checking me out so much, maybe I wouldn't!"

Troy's jaw dropped to the floor and he closed it rapidly before she let out a laugh. He heaved the oxygen out of his lungs and creaked a smile, "So what? You must be flattered that I enjoy looking at you. I mean, you're gorgeous."

"You are _such _sweet talker."

He rolled his eyes at this and pressed his lips together, "I am not. I'm a natural flirt."

Gabriella laughed silently, "Sure, or maybe just a bad one, because it doesn't seem like I'm falling for your lines." His cobalt orbs hit the ceiling again and he smirked playfully, "You know you want me. We have chemistry."

"-Class together." She said, sounding like she was just finishing his sentence for him. "I admit you are attractive, Bolton." Half-joking, she continued, "I do have a thing for you."

"Really?"

"No."

Gabriella burst out laughing and got shushed by the librarian soon after. Her cascading locks fell in front of her face as she tapped the desk with her finger nails. "You aren't a god. And I think chemistry is a bad word to use between us two. I find you as a preposterous idiot who somehow made it to eleventh grade, and you see me as a girl you will never have."

Troy glared again and grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in surprise. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" He stood them up and lightly pressed her back against the book shelf. Her mouth hung slightly at the sight of his fine, thin lips, which gave off a minty scent that burned her nose. Their eyes locked and his disgusting smirk was shown again. Troy's hair was again flipped back into place and he inched their faces closer, then her breath caught stiff.

"Will you just stop it, Bolton? Give it up. I'm only supposed to tutor, end of discussion, alright?"

Troy laughed, "Not the way I see it. It's what I said - chemistry."

He softly pushed his mouth onto hers and her deep browns slowly closed in pleasure, for the way he kissed her should have been illegal. His lips moved in such perfect motion with hers, it was mind blowing. His hand ran through her waves and rested at her back while the other massaged her stomach.

Troy pulled away a few moments later with a grin and Gabriella stood shocked, too frozen to slap or even yell at him. So she scoffed, "Hey _that_. What was..-"

"Just to prove to you that we, darling, indeed have chemistry other than things with bunsen burners, the periodic table and those tube things."

She giggled, cocking her head to the side, "Beakers."

He nodded, "And you so kissed me back." Troy opened the space between the two so she could slip out of his grasp, "I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson." He chewed on his lip suggestively and she sighed, shoving him back into your seat, "Shut up. Go re-read that paragraph."

-


End file.
